tiernan420_survivorfandomcom-20200215-history
Fun For All
This is the fourth episode of Survivor: All Stars - Heroes vs Villains Challenges Reward Challenge: Slip 'n Slide A member from each tribe would slide across a slippery surface and grab a ball with a certain color and number suspended above them. They would have to toss it into a basket to score a point. First tribe to score four points would win. Reward: A hammock, blanket, and pillows. Winner: Lotofoa Immunity Challenge: Roll With It One castaway would be strapped into a wooden spherical cage and would have to guide two blindfolded castaways in rolling the cage through a maze through the forest. At the end of the maze would be a labyrinth-like table maze. The castaway inside the cage would then have to guide four blindfolded castaways in solving the table maze. The first tribe to finish the table maze would win. Winner: Story Night 8 The camera fades in to the Heroes camp with a rat scampering across the shelter. We then see the Heroes arrive back to camp and everyone places their torches on a tree. Christine sits in the shelter while everyone else stands. Christine: Well, thanks guys. Meanwhile, the majority alliance meet at the beach to discuss strategy. Guylan: So no funny business. Next time we lose, we send Christine home? Luke: Yeah, I'm sick of her being here. (intro plays) Day 9 The camera cuts to the next reward challenge. After a few establishing shots, we cut to see Jeff. Jeff: Come on in, guys! The Villains are the first ones to arrive. As they arrive to their mat, they look over to see who the Heroes voted out. Jeff: Lotofoa, getting your first look at the new Faleloa tribe. Justin voted out at the last Tribal Council. The Villains react surprised to see who they deemed one of their stronger members gone so early as the Heroes step onto their mat. Jeff: You guys ready for your first reward challenge? Everyone says they are as Jeff goes over the challenge and reward. When asked who they are sitting out, J.T. volunteers. The first round is between Gerard and Luke and their number is 5. As they slide, Gerard gets his ball and causes the Faleloa ball to fly in their air. This gives Gerard time to get his ball in the basket, giving Lotofoa the lead. As they walk back, Luke flips Gerard off. The next round is Kim and Christine and their ball is 10. They both get their ball around the same time and start shooting. After missing three shots, Kim sinks her ball on her fourth shot, giving Lotofoa another point. The third round is between Nicole and Gerda and their ball is 8. Gerda struggles sliding to her ball and has to crawl to it. Nicole, however, flies towards her ball and snatches it. Because Gerda is slow getting to her ball, Nicole manages to get her ball in and scores the third point for her tribe. The fourth round is between Evan and Noah and their ball was 6. Both Noah and Evan fly towards their ball and get to it at the same time. However, Evan's hands slip off the ball while Noah snatches it. Noah gets to his basket and just as Evan grabs his ball, Noah scores Faleloa's first point. The fifth round is between Ray and Yannick. As they slide, Ray and Yannick try to push the other. They get the ball but Yannick is unable to run on the slippery ground so he crawls. Ray, however, runs to the mat and begins shooting his ball. He misses the first two shots but as Yannick arrives, Ray sinks his ball, winning reward for Lotofoa. We then cut to Jeff addressing everyone after the reward challenge. Jeff: Lotofoa, congratulations. Come grab your reward. The Villains cheerfully get their winnings and head out. Jeff: Faleloa, I got nothing for ya. Head on out. The Heroes begin to leave as we cut to the Villains walking away. Cheery music plays as the Villains return with their reward. Nicole and Jillian set the pillows and blanket down in the shelter and plop down. Nicole: Oh my GOD! This is amazing. Jillian: I know. Ray walks around camp while everyone else sits, clearly excited over the win. He has a smug look over his face and as he talks, we see shots of his annoyed tribemates, with some rolling their eyes. Ray: I f--king KILLED it today. He didn't stand a chance against me. Now we're living in luxury while they're just in the worst conditions possible. We see Jillian and Nicole still laying in the shelter while Ray goes on and on about the challenge. Jillian (Whispering): Oh God, he is so annoying. Nicole (Whispering): I know, just let him sink his ship. The camera then cuts to Gerard and Kim walking down the beach. As they walk, Gerard randomly picks up pebbles and throws them into the ocean while Kim just kicks rocks and uses her buff to put her hair in a ponytail. Gerard: So, while I think Ray is dangerous going forward, I just think we should just keep an eye on Evan. Kim: As he said anything? Gerard: I just think he's planning on taking us out but it isn't as obvious as Ray. Kim: I see what you mean. He doesn't really talk but he is always thinking. And I mean ALWAYS. Gerard: Exactly, so why keep him around? Kim: I just think the rest of the tribe want Ray gone, he's annoying us all. Gerard: This is All-Stars, we know that once we identify a threat, we take them out. Kim: I agree, but we need to play it safe right now. I don't want us becoming targets. Gerard: We're gonna be targets no matter what. Kim: I just think that we just go with the tribe until we really have to buckle down and get dirty. Gerard: I think that could be a mistake. Both Kim and Gerard give each other a look, with neither backing down from their stance. The camera cuts to the Heroes walking back into camp, all mad at themselves. Yannick lays down in the shelter and slams his fist, clearly frustrated at himself. Yannick: My bad guys, I'm sorry. Luke: It's not your fault, dude. We all screwed up. Guylan grabs the canteens from the tree before turning to face the others. Guylan: I'm gonna go fill up the canteens. Anyone wanna help? Kelly (Raising her hand): I will. Kelly and Guylan walk down the path to the well while everyone watches them. We then see a bird land on a branch and look around before cutting back to Guylan and Kelly, who are each carrying four canteens. Guylan: I think, after last night, we're in a good spot. Kelly: Yeah, I agree. Guylan: Everyone listens to us, everyone likes us. There's no reason we can't go deep. Kelly: We just can't get to cocky about it and I think we should lessen the time we spend together. Guylan: Why? Kelly: Because the others already see us as a duo, we can't enlarge the targets on us by going off together all the time. Guylan: Hmm, I see your point. Kelly: But I'm on board for us to go to the end and I think we should consider Gerda as a third. Guylan: I agree, but let's not talk to her about it yet because it's still early. Kelly: Right, right. Meanwhile, back at camp, Christine is sitting in the shelter with Yannick. The two watch Luke try and restart their fire with the flint. As Christine talks, Yannick barely pays attention. Christine: I can't stand him. Yannick (Uncaring): You don't say. Christine: He's such an arrogant jerk, no one like him deserves to win, let alone go deep. Yannick doesn't respond, as he is trying to sleep. Yannick gets up and joins Luke by the fire while Christine changes her focus to the water. Yannick sits next to Luke. Yannick: I'm so sick of her, dude. Luke: Why? What'd she say? Yannick: She was going on about how arrogant you are, how you don't deserve to be in the game. Same crap. As Yannick tells Luke all this, he grows more annoyed and annoyed. Intense music starts to play as Luke gets up and storms over to Christine, who grows worried as Luke approaches. Luke: Christine, I am getting sick of you attitude. Christine: What? Luke: You going on about how I'm 'underserving' and 'arrogant.' Quit it with your self-righteous bulls--t! Christine: But you are arrogant! Luke: No, the real arrogant one here is you! You make little remarks about how people are beneath you in lame attempts to try and sway others but everyone here is sick of it. You have NO idea that the reason you're in the position you're in now. Christine: Are you serious!? Luke: Yeah, I am. You're an entitled baby. Seriously, you're nearly thirty-five. Grow the f--k up! Luke storms off as Guylan and Kelly return, confused at what happened. The camera cuts to Luke and Christine, both mad, before fading to break. Day 10 The camera fades into the Villains camp as everyone, except Ally, is doing work. Ally is napping in the newly won hammock while Ray chops wood nearby. Ray looks overly annoyed Ally is doing nothing. Ray throws the axe down into the stand and marches over to Ally. He pats her shoulder to wake her up. As she is patted, Ally jumps, scared. Ally: Jesus! Ray: Look, you need to work now! Ally: But you guys are doing everything. Ray: Go help someone, you can't reap the benefits of everyone else! Ally: Oh shut up, Ray. Done hearing you talk. Ally turns around to try and ignore Ray. In responce, Ray unties one part of the hammock, causing Ally to fall. Ally: What the hell!? Ray: Work! Ray storms off while Ally fixes the hammock. J.T. merely shakes his head in disappointment. We see J.T. and Kim collecting clams by the beach as the two talk about Ray. Kim: He did not. J.T.: Saw it with my own eyes. Honestly, he needs to go. Kim (Smugly): Well we all know that, J.T. Welcome aboard the train. J.T. gives Kim a disgusted look while Kim just simply smirks. The camera shows Kim looking smug once more before fading out. Day 11 The camera fades in to the Heroes camp where most people laze around. Soon, both Luke and Kelly return to camp with treemail. Kelly: ''Challenge time guys! Everyone gets up as Kelly reads the treemail out loud. As the tribe disperses, Christine sneaks off into the woods. Laura is the only one to catch her run off. Laura quickly makes her way to her alliance, who are sitting by the water. ''Laura: ''Come on, we gotta go. ''Noah: ''What? ''Laura: Christine's going out to find the idol, we got to find it before her. Guylan: ''Oh man, alright let's go. The other six quickly pop up and rush into the woods. ''Noah: ''Want me to watch her? ''Laura: ''Yeah, good idea. We see clips of Laura and Luke searching together, Yannick climbing a tree while being watched by Kelly, and Gerda and Guylan all searching together. Noah watches Christine as she digs in a mud wall. ''Christine: You wanna help? Noah: I would rather save my strength for the challenge because I do want to win. Christine: Noah, can I ask you something? Noah: ''What is it? ''Christine: ''Why are you aligned with people like Luke and Laura? ''Noah: ''Because I trust them. This game isn't as black and white as you see it, Christine. We cut to the challenge area and after a few shots of parts of the challenge, we see Jeff. ''Jeff: ''Come on in, guys! We see both tribes arrive to the challenge area as Jeff explains the challenge. When asked who is sitting out, the Villains sit out Evan. The person in the ball for the Heroes is Laura, while Guylan, Luke, and Noah push and Christine, Yannick, Kelly, and Gerda are on the maze. The person in the ball for the Villains is Nicole, while J.T., Ray, and Gerard push and Joseph, Jillian, Kim, and Ally are on the maze. The Heroes manage to get a head start as the men on the Villains barely listen to Nicole for directions and slam the ball into a tree. ''Nicole: Jesus f--king Christ! F--king watch it! Despite his tribe being in last, Evan goes off laughing at Nicole's frustration. The Heroes lead continues to grow as the men on the Heroes listen to Laura. They finally get to the maze and Jeff signals the maze people to start. Nicole continues to curse out J.T., Ray, and Gerard for not listening to her and Laura gives directions to complete the maze. The lead continues to grow as the Villains finally get Nicole to her spot but struggle to position the ball so Nicole is upright. The Villains are unable to catch up and the Heroes get their ball to the end of the maze, winning them immunity. As Nicole is released from the ball, she slams her buff in anger. We then cut to Jeff addressing the Heroes and Villains after the challenge. Jeff: ''Faleloa, congratulations. After three straight losses, you guys finally won immunity. Jeff gives the idol to Laura, who hugs it tightly. ''Jeff: Head on back to camp, I'll miss you at Tribal. Yannick: We won't miss you! The Heroes leave, loudly celebrating, while Jeff turns his attention to the Heroes. Jeff: ''Nicole, you look very frustrated. Tell me what you're feeling? ''Nicole: I'm pissed, that's how I feel. The guys pushing me didn't listen to me at all and now we're going to Tribal because of it. Ray: I don't think the whole blame should be put on us. J.T.: ''Ray, she's right. We didn't listen. ''Ray: ''I think she should have part of the blame. ''Nicole: Excuse me? Are you kidding me!? Joseph: Guys, guys! Stop! Jeff: ''Villains, see you tonight where one of you will be the fourth person voted out of this game. You have the afternoon to think about it. Head on back to camp. We see a slow-motion shot of the Villains walking back to camp as the camera fades to black. We fade back in to the Villains camp where everyone gathers at the shelter. Nicole and Jillian sit while everyone else stands around. Ray looks like he's itching to get something off his chest. ''Gerard: ''Well does anyone have anything to say? ''Ray: I do. Nicole, I don't appreciate what you said back there. Nicole: It was the truth! Ray: We're all to blame, not just us! Gerard: Ray, just chill. Ray storms off, clearly agitated. Kim: Can we just make tonight easy and get rid of him? Nicole: I'm not objecting that, I want him gone. Kim: ''Alright, Ray it is. Kim looks over to Gerard, who only returns an annoyed look before walking away. We then cut to Ray and Joseph walking down a path while both men eat fruit. Ray has his canteen strap around his shoulder while Joseph uses his buff to clean his glasses. ''Ray: ''So I think you know who needs to go. ''Joseph: ''Who? ''Ray: Nicole. Joseph: Really? Ray: ''That little girl has a friggin' mouth on her. Honestly, it will be easy to convince everyone to get rid of her. Ray throws an apple core on the ground as he and Joseph continue to walk. ''Ray: ''You think we can get the numbers for it? ''Joseph: ''I mean, it's possible. We cut to Joseph and Nicole laying down in the shelter. Joseph turns his head to make sure Ray is not in hearing distance before turning back to Nicole. ''Joseph: ''So, Ray is gunning for you. Nicole quickly turns to Joseph, shocked at hearing her name come up. ''Joseph: Just relax, you're good. Nicole: It's just never good hearing your name come up, y'know. We then see Evan and Ray by the beach. Evan: Just so you know, I agree with you about Nicole. She shouldn't have pulled that. Ray: So let's just get rid of her tonight. Evan: I'd be down. We then get a slow-motion shot of everyone starting to get their things to go to Tribal before walking down the beach. The camera fades to Tribal with the normal Tribal Council music playing. The Villains come in with lit torches. They sit down as Jeff begins the usual QnA. Jeff: ''So Kim, it's been a while since you guys have been here. Have alliances started to form since Day 3? ''Kim (Looking around): Um, I'm not so sure. I think we're all just determined to stay a unit so when we merge, we can just take the Heroes out one by one. Jeff: Ray, do you believe what Kim is saying? Ray: ''I do and I agree. We need to vote out people that cause dissension so that's why we should all vote Nicole. The music intensifies as Nicole rolls her eyes and everyone else just stares at Ray in disbelief while Ray just smirks. ''Jeff: ''Wow. Nicole, he just threw that out there. ''Nicole: Yeah, Ray is mad that he got called out today but that's his own problem. Jeff: ''So Ray, why should the tribe vote out Nicole? ''Ray: ''She's a loud mouth, she's weak in challenges. We don't lose much without her. Gerard raises his hand. ''Jeff: ''Yes, Gerard? ''Gerard: ''He's talking about the challenge today and honestly, Nicole is right. J.T., Ray, and I didn't listen to her at all and she was rightfully frustrated. We can't blame her for going off because I would have done the same thing if I was her. ''Nicole: Thank you! Nicole gives Ray a smug smirk, which he responds to by rolling his eyes. Ray: ''Such a child. ''Jeff: ''So Evan, if I'm right, it seems like the main targets are Ray and Nicole tonight. ''Evan: Seems like that Jeff and we need to make the right decision. Ray: ''And the right decision is voting Nicole out. The music continues to intensify as we see shots of people laughing or rolling their eyes at Ray. Evan sees what is going on and begins to second guess himself. ''Jeff: ''Alright, this was a revealing Tribal Council, let's see where it's gonna go. It is time to vote. Ally, you're up. Ally gets up and goes to the voting booth. No ones voting confessional is shown except or Nicole and Ray's, as they are voting for each other. When Ray sits down, Jeff goes up to get the votes. He soon returns with the urn. ''Jeff: Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council immediately. I'll read the votes. First vote...Ray. Ray smirks, knowing Nicole voted for him. Jeff: Nicole. One vote Ray, one vote Nicole. Nicole rolls her eyes and turns back to the vote. Jeff: ''Ray. Ray looks at Kim, who is smirking. ''Jeff: Ray. That's three votes Ray, one vote Nicole. Ray starts to look a little more nervous. Jeff: ''Ray. That's four votes Ray. Ray starts getting his stuff, knowing the tide is unlikely to turn. ''Jeff: Fourth person voted out of Survivor: All Stars - Heroes vs Villains: Ray. Ray, that's five and that's enough, need to bring me your torch. Ray angrily gets his torch and sets it in front of Jeff. ''Jeff: ''Ray, the tribe has spoken. Jeff snuffs Ray's torch and he quietly leaves Tribal Council. ''Jeff: ''Well you guys got rid of the guy you thought was bringing you down. You better hope it was the right choice, grab your torches and head on back to camp. Goodnight. The Villains get up and leave Tribal Council as the camera cuts to black. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * The Villains return to camp and drama ensues. * Joseph gets in huge trouble! * A medical emergency threatens to take someone out of the game! Author's Notes Category:Survivor: All Stars - Heroes vs Villains